BTS X Reader: Chapter 2
by coffeewithbts
Summary: Now that you have been moved to the BTS bus, what will happen when you and Jin run into one another again? To find the next chapters go to my profile.


READER P.O.V.

I waited for Misoo to get her last bag up the steps before I finally reached the top of steps. I looked up to see the seven boys, manager Nim, a few makeup artists, and some others that I didn't recognize right away. I looked at them as the bus quieted. "Hello, I'm here to help translate to English. I hope that we all get along." I said formally. The room was silent before the boys broke out in laughter.

Quickly, Misoo hurried up the stairs with her things. I moved farther into the room with my things. Manager Nim told me where to put my things as Misoo introduced herself to the boys. The boys became rowdy again as they were before. I smiled as I heard their laughter from the other room. Misoo joined me in the back. She spoke to me in English.

"Are you excited?" She asked taking out a few of her things from her bag. I shrugged as I did the same. "Come on. You've got to have some opinions." She pressed me for more, until I put my hand on head. She spoke to me Korean now. "Okay, I'll stop it, hyung."

At that moment, Jin joined us in the back. "Hey," he said politely. Misoo and I turned around to see him in the doorway. "I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Kim Seokjin, but just call me Jin." He smiled a nice smile to us both. The room went silent for a moment before Misoo and I introduced our selves again.

"I'm going to go talk to Manager Nim." Misoo said leaving Jin and me alone.

For a moment, we stared at one another. I was about to excuse myself when Jin said, "I think I've seen you somewhere before. Were you the one sleeping in the lounge earlier today?"

"Um…" I began, "yeah, I guess that was me. I'm sorry for being so lazy." I put my head down.

"Don't worry. We all get tired sometimes." Jin said reassuringly. "Um, I heard Misoo call you –hyung early. I didn't know if you just want me to call you that as well. I mean, I don't know you that well, but…"

"You don't have to call me that." I said before he went on. "It's more of a joke than a formality."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

I was about to explain how I was a girl, but Jimin came bounding in. He wanted to play a game with Jin. Jin smiled and went along. I stood quietly watching as they went off into the front of the bus. The room fell silent as I began to take things out of my bag again.

Later that night, the bus headed to bed. I could see that Manager Nim was going to be up all night, but the boys were preparing for bed. "Hey," Misoo said to me on the couch. "We should probably get to bed."

"Yeah, I'll have to go to the other bus to hear what I need to do tomorrow. Hopefully I won't have a lot." I said smiling. We were going to stop early in the morning to do some work and chill for awhile, but I had a feeling I would still be moving things.

OMNISCIENT P.O.V.

The boys said good night to one another and the crew and went to bed. Everyone was asleep, until there was a rustle. Manager Nim had fallen asleep by accident doing work, so he didn't hear the noise. The noised grew louder, but no one awakened. The only one who awoke was Jin.

Slowly, Jin woke up to the sound of a pot hitting the floor. Immediately, he hopped out of his bunk and went to investigate. He turned on an overhead light to see his way around. In the dim lighting, he could see the boy from earlier. He was cracking eggs in a bowl. Jin walked over to him slowly.

"Um…" the boy turned towards him. His eyes were glazed over a little, but Jin didn't notice. "What are you doing up? Why are you up making eggs?" Jin stepped closer to the boy. The boy hadn't moved. He looked up Jin and stared. Jin looked down at him for awhile before he broke his gaze.

"I…" Jin waited patiently for the boy to finish, but the boy only turned back to the eggs. Jin watched as the boy fumbled around the tiny, compact kitchen. "I need the bread." He said loudly. Jin immediately looked around.

His eyes widened as he heard a few people stirring nearby. Jin immediately 'shhhd' the boy. "We need to keep quiet." The boy bent down to look in the cabinets underneath the sink. As he opened the door, his shirt came up. Jin could see part of his back. "You should cover…" he looked at his back. There was a small cross on his tailbone. The boy also seemed to have a more defined waist.

And then, it struck him. This boy was actually a girl. He quickly looked around to see if anyone was around. He slowly bent down over the girl and pulled her shirt over her back again. The girl stood up quickly. She looked him in the eyes with no emotion. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overstep my boundaries." He said backing away.

"I need some help." She said. "Will you help me?" She asked. Jin looked at her for a moment before he nodded. "Great, could you turn up the heat?"

Jin looked to see of the heat was on over the stove. The heat hadn't been turned on. "Um…the heat was never on. What was your name again?" He asked. The girl turned towards him. "Maybe we should get you to bed now." He said. "I don't want to do this, but..." and Jin picked up the girl. The girl didn't seem to mind it though.

As he carried her throughout the bus, she fell back asleep on his shoulder. He smiled and put her back in her bunk. He put the covers over her and was about to leave to when she opened her eyes again. He looked at her as she sat up. "Jin," she said, "I need…" She didn't finish her sentence before she flopped back down on the bed.

Finally, Jin watched her face relax before he cleaned up and headed to bed. He hopped into his bunk and closed his eyes ready for sleep. He knew his eyes would be puffy in the morning now because he was awake. He was almost asleep when he heard a noise. It was someone saying, "Psst."

Jin pulled back his curtain and looked around. It was Suga on the other bunk. "Hey, what's up Suga?"

"What were you doing up hyung? I thought I heard a girl out there." Suga said tiredly.

"I'm sorry I woke you up. I had to take care of someone." Jin said trying not to make a big deal of it.

Suga nodded and sat back in his bed. Jin was about to close his curtain when Suga added, "Are you dating one of the crew members, hyung?" Jin told him he needed to go back to sleep. "Was it that new girl Misoo?" Suga prodded.

"No, I'm not dating anyone right now. I just had something to take care of." Jin said trying to stay calm. "Let's just get some rest before tomorrow." Suga closed his curtain without saying anything. Jin sat awake for awhile longer before he finally closed his eyes to sleep.

READER P.O.V.

The next morning, I woke up tired and late. Misoo was vigorously trying to wake me up. "I'm awake. I'm awake." I told Misoo as I sat up on my bed. "Is something happening?" I asked. Misoo shook her head and told me that we were stopping to rest a little bit. "I should probably go over to the other bus and get my next task." I quickly put on some shoes and straightened out my hair.

Hurriedly, Misoo and I got off the bus and headed into the parking lot where the other bus was parked in front of ours. I looked around to see the boys standing around playing and the crew taking it easy. I found our manager, who then told me to relax and wait for more directions. I thanked him and sighed with relief.

Misoo and I talked while we waited for the buses to load back up. We sat down on a bench near the gas station entrance. We talked about all sorts of things we had done. We spoke in and out of English which would sometimes make us laugh. I'd push her on the shoulder and sway back and forth. It was fun spending time with Misoo.

At one moment, I noticed that Jin had been watching us. He was watching the boys play around, when his gaze caught mine. I felt something inside of me that was telling me that something was going on. I wasn't sure what it was, but I knew I had to talk to Jin. I quickly stood up. Misoo looked at me. "I need to use the restroom. I'll be right back. I'm sorry." I hurried into the gas station to see if Jin would follow. I waited a few minutes before I heard the bell of the door jingle. It was Jin.


End file.
